Four-Year-old teens
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Yes! A Humor story c: Im feeling nice wells What happens when Draco and Flower are turned into toddlers...*Drumroll* And Snape has to watch them xD
1. The problem

Four-year-old teens

"_Hate this class nothing exciting ever happens"_ Flower thought bitterly. Walking into the potions room she took her seat.

She watched as everyone piled in _"Even the Gryffindorks are having fun."_ She narrowed her eyes.

"Something wrong Flower?" Draco asked taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"I just.." She paused remembering who Snape was to Draco.

"I'm just tired," She told him. Draco opened his mouth to speak just when Snape flew threw the door.

"Get in pairs, the instructions for today assignment is on page two hundred and twenty two." Snape said sounding bored.

Everyone hustled to find a good partner.

"Flower…Draco you two will work with ."

"What!" They both screamed

"He needs the help and you two are the best in the class." He stated smirking at the look on Hermione's Face. Rudely they went and sat next to Longbottom.

"Don't do anything!" Hissed Flower "And don't touch anything!" Draco added.

20 minutes into the class Snape looked up and noticed Longbottom just sitting there while Flower and Draco worked. With a sigh he got up and walked over.

"Feeling lazy?" He asked him raising an eyebrow.

"N-n-n-no Sir" Neville said and reached for something off the table and tossed it in the cauldron.

Flower and Draco eyes widen "Damn it Long…" An explosion stopped Flowers sentence. Flower screamed and her and Draco skin was turning red.

"200 points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted.

"Parkinson grab Flower and follow." He commanded as he grabbed Draco and took out down the hall.

"Oh my! What happen?" Pommy asked quickly examining the two red skinned teens.

"Parkinson go back to class" She nodded and ran off. Snape followed Pommy into her office to help her find something. As they were talking they heard a very sad cry. They raced out the office to find four watery eyes looking back at them.

"What were they making Severus?!" Pommy asked now going to examine the tiny bodies. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed.

A simple Polly juice potion, but I assume nothing is simple when it comes to Longbottom."

"Well what did he put in it"

"Snakes skin and his idiocy" He replied

"Enough, I will run a scan" She pulled her wand out and did a quick look.

"Draco is four and two months and Flower is four and 3 months." She started

" Also I'm not sure if their memory remains."

Snape looked at them and Draco reached up for him.

Snape smiled but did not pick him up, causing Pommy to shake her head.

" is creative, Severus give him credit."

Snape's smile faded "Should they stay down here, we don't want the other students finding them, not just yet."

"No keeping them here will only risk it" She scooped them up and handed them to Snape.

"Now take them to Dumbledore, I don't know how a Polly juice potion turned into a de-aging potion."

"How did it happen" Dumbledore asked smiling at the toddlers and offering both of them a lemon drop. Flower put her head down while Draco took it with full joy in his eyes.

"Longbottom and his stupidity " Snape replied coldly looking at the now four-year-old teens in front of him. Dumbledore did another look at the toddlers and nodded.

"They can be brought back to their teen selves, but it will take 6 months.

"Oh my is there no other way?"

"I'm afraid not" Dumbledore replied sadly

"Who will watch them?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore looked up at Severus a gleam in his eye. Severus looked back and narrowed his eyes.

"Draco has parents." He reminded them.

"I contacted them Lucius is coming up, but what about Flower?"

"What about her!?" McGonagall looked at Severus in shock

"Severus who know her parents are abusive I would not send her back in this state" She looked teary eyed

"Then you watch her!" He shouted. McGonagall opened her mouth to shout back when Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. Dumbledore looked at Snape and pointed.

"You will watch her Severus and that is the end."

"I will not be responsible for what might happen to them"

"Don't you dare Severus Snape" McGonagall warned.

Severus scooped up both toddlers and left Dumbledore's office.

As soon as he reached his room both toddlers began to cry.

"OH Stop that now!" He shouted making the toddlers cry more.

"Stop damn it!" Both toddlers looked at him then giggled.

Flames arose and Lucius stepped thru the fireplace. He looked right at little Draco.

"What happen" He demanded picking him up.

"Damn it daddy damn it " Draco squealed happily, Lucius looked at Snape

" Oh that's wonderful Sev," He said sarcastically. Severus merely shrugged.

Flower looked at Lucius wide eyed and mouth open.

"What are you looking at" He sneered. She giggled then pointed at him

"Princess" She giggled.

Sorry I keep stopping stories x3 I want to make sure people want me to continue before I just write 45 chapters o.o c; Review


	2. Lucius joins the party

xD Rushed chapter if not liked I will change it o.o Just trying something new

"Princess Princess!" She clapped and shouted loudly

Lucius flipped his hair dramatically and whined

"Severuss tell her to stop!"

"Daddy princess?" Draco asked

"No dragon" Lucius said hoping his son would not join in.

"Lucius are you going to take Draco with you?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh of course not." Snape opened his mouth to speak

"He will stay here Severus, I will of course come by daily…wait when will he.."

"Albus says it will take 6 months"

What! maybe if he would get off his lazy arse…He"

"Lazy arse!" Draco agreed seriously. Flower began to cry

"Princess no shout" She wailed

Maybe if the princess did a dance" Severus suggested and smirked.

He took Draco from Lucius and with a flick of his wand put Lucius in a Pink fluffy dress. Flower smiled wide and Draco clapped for his daddy.

Lucius shrugged and began to dance, doing spins and splits and waving.

5 minutes later both toddlers were asleep.

"Had fun did we?" Lucius rose and changed "You owe me Severus."

"Where is Cissy?" Snape asked suddenly

"Her mothers….I-I think she is leaving me Severus" Lucius said teary eyed.

"Oh my it will be okay" Severus said sitting next to Lucius and placing a hand on his shoulder. Lucius misunderstanding the meaning leaned in and kissed Severus right on the lips. Severus pulled away and went into the kitchen; he came back out holding two bottles of alcohol.

"Why all that Sev" Lucius asked

"If your thinking like that I'm going to have to get drunk first " He smiled and handed Lucius a bottle and they drank.

Cries erupted from the bedroom causing both tipsy males to jump onto the floor.

"I have to go Sev until tomorrow" Lucius left in a hurry. Leaving Snape alone to go and take care of the toddlers.

"Hurry damn it!" Draco shouted

Severus picked them up and took them to the kitchen setting them in their own chairs. He put a bowl of carrots and apples in front of Flower and a bowl of chicken chunks and corn in front of Draco. Severus turned around to get his own meal when something hit him in the back of the head. Giggles erupted and food went flying. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked thru. Albus taking a carrot to the eye stopped the flying food and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Dumbledore." Draco eyes widen he pointed

"Lazy arse!" Dumbledore stood shocked then all eyes locked on Severus.

"Let me explain."


	3. Flower takes a trip

McGonagall eyes hardened and locked onto Severus.

"You've only had them for one day and he knows foul words" She yelled

"I told you I didn't want them in the first place, do not get bitter with me" He shouted.

Flower covered her ears and shut her eyes tight.

"Stop!" She begged. Severus turned quick and his eyes landed on her.

She yelp and tense, looking ready to be hit. Dumbledore walked over and picked her up, he placed calming circles on her.

"She is right arguing will not help…. What did Lucius say?"

"He will come by put does not want to keep Draco." He sighed

"I don't want the children with you Severus" McGonagall said calmly

"He is doing fine Minerva give him time." He placed Flower on the ground.

"Let us leave them to their bonding" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Damn it!" Draco shouted not wanting to be ignored.

Severus rubbed his temples and took Draco out of his chair and on the floor.

"Have fun Severus" Then both professors vanished into the fireplace.

Flower and Draco looked up at him, Flower smiled happily and reached for him. Severus bent down and picked her up and lifted Draco in the other. He sat on the couch and placed them on the mat in front of him. He looked at the clock and noticed it was time for lunch.

"_Lets see how they do with the other students."_

He looked at them and smirked.

"Follow close behind me." He instructed.

They nodded and followed Severus out the door and into the great hall.

Everyone stared at their used to be teen peers. Flower registered that as if she was doing something wrong and quickly put her head down. Severus walked ahead with Draco on his heels but Flower walked behind scared and slow. Noticing her the Slytherin girls rushed and crowded her.

"She is sooo cute!"

"I want to hold her!"

"No I will not let you touch her. I can though I'm her best friend" Pansy stated. Flower let out a big scream and dove through a small hole between two girls and ran. The professors got up quickly. Minerva stopped to give a death glare to Severus who had picked up Draco to protect him from the girls and didn't think twice about Flower. They were on her heels as she ran down the halls and onto the backfield. Albus and Minerva sped up hoping to catch her. The others took out their wands and try to grab her that way. It was to late as she made a mad dash straight into the forbidden forest.

As soon as she made it in they heard her let out a blood chilling scream. Severus paled and screams and cried could be heard.

"Flower!"

"Someone go get her!" Pansy yelled and stomped her foot "Now!"

"I'll go" Albus said in a low and calm voice.

"I'll come with you" Minerva added

"NO I-I'll go" Severus said.

Before anyone could reject he headed into the forest.

"Lumos." He called her name as he walked deeper into the forest.

She walked slowly, tears flowing down her face. She looked both ways and decided to go left as soon as she turned she came face to face with a giant wolf. She froze the wolf looked her up and down.

"Please don't kill me," She whispered.

She heard the voice clear as day.

"_You assume the worst." _

"I fear the worst." She admitted slowly

The wolf laid down and smiled.

"_Do not fear me."_

"H-how can I trust someone as big as you"

He showed his teeth

"_If I wanted to harm you I would have a long time ago"_

"_Are you lost little one"_

"I am"

"_Where are your…emm what are they called?_

"Parents?...Mine are dead"

"_A sadness indeed Climb aboard my back I will take you out of the forest back they way you came."_

She nodded and climbed aboard the wolfs slow and steady pace almost put her to sleep.

"Wait! What is your name?"

"_They call me Yoki"_

"I'm Flower want to be my friend?"

"_Sure." He replied _

Severus heard a rustle and turned what he saw made stop dead in his tracks.

Making sure his aim was right so he wouldn't hit Flower he shouted

"Crucio!" The wolf ducked and growled at him teeth bared. He took off in the other direction.

"Flower!" She looked up and looked around but the voice was fading.

"Why did we turn Yoki?" she asked scared and grabbing hold so she wouldn't fall.

" _A man tried to hurt you"_

"A man. He knew my name."

"_How old are you child?"_

"I am four" She said happily that she remembered.

"_You are advanced I will take you to my village"_

Her eyes widened.

"What if they eat me"?

He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

**Oh No Poor Flower xoxox :o Mean ole snake girls running her off. **

**Next chapter should something bad happen at Yoki village or should she like it there. Review Review! **

**To be clear Yoki is a wolf all the time. **


End file.
